The present invention relates to a package having an easy-open feature for providing a wide access area into the package. More specifically, the present invention relates to an easily opened, wide access area package formed from standard gable top and brick-type packages.
Gable top and brick-type packages have become widely accepted by consumers, packagers and the like, for packaging liquid foods, such as, milk and juice. To a much lesser extent, these packages are in use for packaging particulate-containing liquid foods and solid foods. However, due to the nature and arrangement of these packages, vis-a-vis the container opening or spout, their use has been limited with respect to solid foods. This is particularly true for packages that are configured for use as a serving plate, such as a bowl.
Numerous types of packaging have been developed for use as serving plates, such as bowls. One type of package is formed as a styrofoam or like bowl into which a solid food product (e.g., dry cereal) is filled. The bowl is then sealed across its top rim with, for example, a polymeric film-like liner material by well-known methods. The seal is then pealed away and milk can be added directly to the cereal which is then eaten from the serving bowl. Although this is an effective method for packaging and use, it is an inefficient use of space in distribution and shipping as well as for retailing shelf space considerations. Moreover, often, these materials cannot be used for directly heating the packaged goods, such as soups, that could otherwise be heated in a microwave oven.
Another type of package includes a rectangular cardboard box into which dry food, such as a cereal, may be stored within a high density polyethylene (HDPE), wax or like bag. This type of arrangement cannot be used for serving in that milk cannot be directly poured into the cereal. Rather, the cereal must be removed from the package and bag and placed into a conventional serving bowl. Again, these materials cannot be used for directly heating the packaged goods.
Known gable top or brick-type packages are also not suitable for this purpose. Many gable top packages now include a plastic spout or like pouring fitment. Alternately, as was known prior to these fitments (and in less costly packaging), these packages were opened by separating or opening the gable panels of the package. The gable panels are formed on a relatively small area or surface (portion) of the carton. Thus, typically, these cartons are deep and narrow which does not lend itself well for use as a serving bowl. Likewise, brick-type packages often include a closure or other opening means on a small surface of the package. Again, this does not lend itself well for use as a serving-type package.
Accordingly, there is a need for a package that can be used as a serving type of package for solid and particulate-containing foods. Desirably, such a package permits the addition of a liquid into the solid foods for serving directly therefrom. Most desirably, such a package has an enlarged opening area relative to the depth of the package. Most desirably, such a package is liquid impermeable and can be placed into a microwave oven in order to heat the contents therein.
An easy-opening liquid-tight package defines an interior storage space. The package includes a front wall, a rear wall opposing the front wall, a pair of opposing side walls, a bottom wall and a top wall opposing the bottom wall. A seal wall is contiguous with the top wall and extends from a juncture of the top wall and the seal wall. The seal wall has an edge that is opposite the juncture. The seal wall is sealed to the front wall at an exterior surface of the front wall.
At least one, and preferably two lines of weakness are formed in the top wall. The lines of weakness can be formed as perforations that extend from the seal wall at the edge into the top wall, to define a cover portion. The cover portion is formed from a portion of the seal wall and a portion of the top wall. When the top wall and seal wall are separated along the line of weakness, the cover portion is separable, at least in part, from the package to define an open area for accessing the interior storage space of the package.
A package in accordance with the present invention permits the addition of a liquid into the solid foods for serving directly therefrom. Such a package has an enlarged opening area relative to the depth of the package. Preferably, such a package is formed from liquid impermeable materials. The package can be formed from materials that permit microwave heating the package with the contents therein.
In one embodiment, the package is formed from a laminate material having a paperboard core having a thickness. The material is liquid-tight, having an inner coating layer and an outer coating layer. The perforations are formed into the laminate material. The perforations can penetrate the outer coating layer. Alternately, the perforations can penetrate the outer layer and at least a portion of, if not the entire the thickness of the paperboard core. In this manner, separation occurs, at least in part, within the paperboard core. This is carried out by forming the perforations through none of, a portion less than the entire thickness, or the entire thickness of the paperboard core.
The cover can hingedly attach to the package by discontinuation (e.g., separation) of the line of perforation. Alternately, the perforation lines connect to one another for removal of the entirety of the cover from the package.
The perforation lines can be substantially linear and parallel to one another. Alternately, they can diverge from the front of the package rearward. In such an arrangement, the cover portion can extend essentially the entire width of the package.
In either the hinged arrangement or the complete removal arrangement, the perforation lines can extend in an arcuate manner from the edge of the seal wall into the top wall toward the rear wall. In this manner, the opening can be formed resembling the rim of a bowl.
The ratio of the surface area of the cover to the overall surface area of the package can be greater than 0.5 to provide for a large access area into the package.
The package can include a tab panel extending from and contiguous with the seal wall edge to facilitate opening the package. The tab has a length that is less that the length of the seal wall. The tab is affixed to the front wall of the package at a lesser strength than the walls are sealed to one another to facilitate separating the tab from the front wall.
A perforation line can also be formed in the front wall, beneath the location at which the seal wall is sealed to the front wall. This influences tearing of the material within the core at the front wall, to facilitate opening the package.
The package can also include a dispensing opening panel disposed below the cover. The dispensing opening panel includes an opening therein for dispensing the contents from the package.
A blank for the liquid-tight package is formed from a laminated material having a paperboard core having a thickness, a coating layer on a first side of the paperboard and a coating layer on a second side of the paperboard core. The blank includes a front wall panel, a bottom wall panel contiguous with the front wall panel and separated therefrom by a first crease line, a rear wall panel contiguous with the bottom wall panel and separated therefrom by a second crease line, a top wall panel contiguous with the rear wall panel and separated therefrom by a third crease line, a seal wall panel contiguous with the top wall panel and separated therefrom by a fourth crease line and a pair of side wall panel sets.
Each of the side wall panel sets extends from and is contiguous with opposing sides of the front, bottom, rear, top and seal walls. Each of the pair of side wall panel sets is separated from their respective front, bottom, rear, top and seal walls by fifth and sixth crease lines, respectively.
At least one line of weakness is formed in the seal wall panel and the top wall panel. Preferably, two lines of weakness are formed in the blank as lines of perforations. The lines of perforations extend inwardly from an edge of the seal wall panel, across the fourth crease.
The lines of perforations can be formed substantially linear and parallel to one another. Alternately, the lines of perforations can connect. Alternately, still the lines of perforations can be formed having an arcuate path to, for example, resemble the outline of the rim of a bowl.
The lines of perforations can extend substantially to the third crease, in which case the third crease serves as a hinge.
The lines of perforations can be formed into the laminate material penetrating one of the coating layers only, one of the coating layers and at least a portion of the thickness of the paperboard core, or one of the coating layers and the entire thickness of the paperboard core, without penetrating the other of the coating layers. The lines can be formed by mechanical contact, such as by a blade or the like. Alternately, the lines of perforation can be xe2x80x9ccutxe2x80x9d by a laser. The lines can be formed as a series of discrete cuts into the material, or as one or more continuous lines.
These and other features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following detailed description, the accompanying drawings, and the appended claims.